The present invention relates to a knitting needle for producing plait-pattern knitware, including a shaft-like portion, a first limb-like portion, which extends in a first direction of extent, an outwardly directed first free end and second limb-like portion, which extends in a second direction of extent, an outwardly directed second end, wherein both limb-like portions are rigidly connected to one another via the shaft portion.
Knitting needles for making plait-like knitware are known from the state of the art, which have in their central region a trough-like depression. The free ends of such knitting needles form an angle of 180° and thereby are formed as a straight line, with the exception of the depression. The depression serves for receiving the knitting during casting off of a row. However, it is disadvantageous that the depression is formed to be too short, so that, in particular, with large knitware, such as pullovers for example, the risk exists of losing the completed knitting accommodated on the needle by slipping off the needle again. The dropped stitches first must again be tediously taken up, in order to continue with the knitting.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knitting needle, by means of which the production of plait-like knitware is performed more easily, more quickly and more safely than is possible with commonly known knitting needles.